


little things.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Really doesn't happen during a specific episode or season tbh, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: New school, new uniform, new students, new teachers. Just as you expected. And... you were nervous. Would you ever fit in? And why did you have to have a extracurricular activity again? It's just not fair.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Reader
Series: Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	little things.

With a sigh, you looked at your reflection in your floor-length mirror. Your school uniform was what it looked like on any other girl, your blue and green top hung loosely on you, the sleeves being a little too long, but you also chose to wear a long skirt instead of a short one. And How you managed to get your uniform shirt in the wrong size is a mystery since your skirt fit perfectly. You swore you double checked before you ordered them, but you guessed you were seeing something or whatever.

Feeling ready, you grabbed your [color] bag and headed out of your home and off to school. You were new to Seirin when the school year started, but, it was a rather new school itself too.

Seirin wasn’t very far from your house, so you walked to school in ten minutes tops. There wasn’t a need to stop by your locker, so you headed straight to class.

There were maybe three or four students in there before you, but that wasn’t relevant to you. You just strode to the back of the classroom where your seat was. Far right, by the window, and sat down.

It was just going to be another boring day, listening to a boring lecture, in a boring class, in your boring life.

Everything that happened to you was consistent. Nothing different happened, ever. And it was just starting to tick you off because you were completely miserable. No, you didn’t expect high school to be the best time of your life, you just wanted a much-needed change.

And when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, the teacher called your name.

You lazily looked up at the man who was standing in front of your desk. He had a rather passive look on his face, but his eyes told you he was annoyed with you or just something.

“[Name], it has come to my attention you haven’t joined an outside activity yet.” He stated in his usual monotone.

You just nodded, not sure what to respond.

A sigh escaped his lips, “Well, you need to join something, or I and the other administrators will assign you to something.” you gave him a look of shock, and a mix of horror, “I can recommend you to something if you would like.”

“Uh, yes please.” You replied quietly.

He nodded, taking out a conveniently placed piece of paper that so happened to be in his back pocket and put it in front of you, “Both the Basketball and Baseball teams need a manager. You may choose which one of course, but I need your answer by the end of class so you can report there for your free period to find out what you need to do.”

“Alright, thank you.” looking at the paper, he went back to his own desk just as students started rushing in as the bell rang.

You didn’t bother paying attention to the boring lecture about so philosophical topic that you really didn’t care for, you thought about the two sports.

Your brother played baseball in America, maybe you could be the baseball manager because of that. But your dad was one of the stars on his high school basketball team, maybe it would be easier if you went there? You could probably get more help from your dad than your brother since he so happened to still be in America.

With a small smile forming on your face, you decided on basketball.

When the bell rang after the 55-minute class, you walked up to your teacher’s desk and handed him the paper, “I chose basketball.” You simply stated in your normal quiet tone.

He smiled kindly at you and nodded, “Wonderful choice.” He wrote down what gym you were supposed to go to and handed you the paper, “The coach’s name is Riko Aida. She should help you with what you need to do for the team and so on.”

You nodded to his words and bid him a goodbye before he left and the next subject’s teacher came in.

As the day went on, getting closer to the time where you were meet the team and the coach, you a wave of overwhelming nerves hit you as you walked to the gym. You weren’t sure if they were going to like you or not if you were going to be welcomed or even do a good job.

When you slowly opened the gym door, your eyes were met with a few basketball players that were just stretching, just getting warmed up for practice.

With the noise of the door shutting behind you, and the sound of your soft footsteps approaching, all eyes were on you. There were whispers that were obviously directed towards you, but you just ignored them.

“U-Uh, I-I’m looking for R-Riko A-Aida.” You mumbled as you approached the tall males.

Upon hearing her name, the said girl made her way towards your shy form, “You’re looking for me?” She questioned as she approached.

You nodded, “Y-Yeah.. I’m [Full Name]. I was forced to join some sort of outside activity, a-and I was wondering if you needed a m-manager.” you said before quickly adding, “But if you don’t that’s perfectly okay too.“

She crossed her arms with her clipboard in hand and pursed her lips at you, “Hmm..” She gave you a pause, which didn’t help your nerves, “Sure, why not.”

You looked surprised, just like the rest of the players, “Thank you so much!” You beamed.

She just waved you off, “Yeah yeah, now go get the rest of the guys out of the locker room so we can start, then fill up the water bottles for me.”

With a smile, you nodded and set your bag on the bleachers before heading off to the locker rooms just like she asked.

“Coach wants you on the court.” You said as you walked into the locker room, and because you didn’t think about it, you walk in on only waist-down clothed high school boys.

A hot, crimson blush covered your cheeks as you quickly hid your eyes, “I-I’m so sorry!!! B-But coach wants you o-on the c-court!” You sputtered and left just as quickly as you came.

All the guys that were in the room looked at the spot you just were with a confused look. They weren’t sure who you were or what you were doing or why you left so fast, but you did say that they were needed on the court. So they all hurried.

“Who do you think that was?” Koganei questioned to no one in particular as he slipped on his practice jersey.

Kiyoshi just shrugged, “Who knows. She was kind of cute though.” He added as he walked out of the room with the rest of the team.

There wasn’t much more discussed on your identity as warm-ups started with everyone present. But there was no doubt that you hung in the thoughts of a certain red-head. Kagami couldn’t shake the feeling that he’s seen you somewhere or he knew you? He wasn’t sure, but the feeling lingered even though he tried to push it down.

Just like Riko asked, you went and got all the water bottles filled with ice cold water for the players. You were actually a little excited to be a part of something for once in your life. Having always been shy, you weren’t one for teams or groups or anything having to do with your peers. But, this was nice. You felt needed, even if it was just your first day.

You walked into the gym with the filled water bottles just as the players started to line up, per Aida’s request.

Just as you were in eyesight, the said brunette waved you over. And you did as you were silently told to.

You stood beside her, you just being an inch or two taller than her, you set the containers that held the water bottles on the floor in front of you just as the female began to speak, “Everyone, I would like to introduce you to [Full Name], from today and forward, she will be the team’s manager. So if you ever have any questions about games or uniforms or our schedule in general, she will be taking on those tasks.”

A warm blush filled you as everyone brought their eyes to your smaller form. You just gave a pitiful wave and a small ‘hello’ before you picked up the waters and started passing them around.

As you passed out and got the waters back, you refused to make eye-contact with any players. You were just embarrassed by having all the attention on you, let alone having them all be guys.

After Riko split up the players for a mock game, you went up to her, “U-Um, you’ll explain everything to me on what I have to do right?” You asked shyly.

She just nodded and left you to correct a few of the players and what not. So, you just set the waters on the bench and sat there yourself just as one of the players started to approach you.

God, you couldn’t get over how freaking tall these guys were. Sure he wasn’t one of the tallest players here, but still. They were like walking skyscrapers! You just sat there and waited for him to get to you. He had simple short black hair and a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“[Last Name],” He started with a monotone voice, “I’m the captain of the team, Junpei Hyuga.” He handed you a folder that he had been carrying with him, “This is the schedule for all of our games of the season. If there are any changes, you need to mark it in here and let me and Aida know.” You gently took the folder from his grasp and nodded.

“Thank you.” You said quietly and he just grunted in acknowledgment and went back to practice.

You opened the folder and immediately started memorizing the game pattern. Thankfully you had a memory like an elephant or you would probably suck at this.

As the days went on, you learned the flow of the basketball club. You matched faces to names of the players, as well as which position each player was. You caught on the responsibilities of manager quite easily, since it was easier than it seemed to be.

The best part was, you actually started making friends through the basketball players. You developed relationships with each of the players, each being unique. You and Riko became fast friends much to everyone’s surprise. Junpei and yourself had a strange relationship, one day he would be calm and rather kind to you, the next he’s criticizing everything you do. You and Kuroko were rather close as well since you happened to have a few classes with him that you had no idea because you never noticed him before. So you would occasionally accompany him for a vanilla shake and laugh as Kagami freaked out by not noticing the two of you when he would sit with his tray of twenty burgers or so.

Kagami Taiga and yourself had another one of those strange relationships. Most of the time he acted cold towards you, avoiding you in the hallways, not speaking to you unless he actually needed something. He was an ass towards you.

Despite all of these things, you fell for the jerk. You found him incredibly handsome, that was not a doubt, but you admired him for many other things. Basketball was, of course, one of these skills, but you admired his dedication and his passion for the sport. You loved watching him play because there was this fierce fire the lit up his eyes when he was out on the court.

Even though you knew this crush on the red-head wouldn’t be going away for a while, you still were hurt by the things he did to you and just the way he acted like you didn’t exist.

But this all changed when you stayed late after practice. ’

–

You were in the boys’ locker room folding and putting away all the towels and practice uniforms that you washed earlier, doing something any manager should.

While you were placing the correct practice jerseys in each players locker, you didn’t hear the sounds of footsteps that were coming closer to where you were. When you finally became aware of another person being in the room was when you turned around to grab the next jersey when you were face-to-chest with a rather tall male.

A scream ripped through your throat as you spun around, raising a fist to hit whoever was there.

A hand shot out to catch your fist before it could connect with the person, and your eyes met a pair of red ones.

You squeaked as you noticed he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

You blushed fiercely and quickly covered your eyes like before,, after he released your hand, “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t know someone was s-still in here!” the words tumbled out, “I’ll leave now” You added and awkwardly tried to find your way around the male and out of the locker room with your hands still covering your eyes.

Kagami let out an annoyed grunt as you ran into the cart that held all the clean towels and jerseys. He stopped you from going any further by placing each hand on your shoulders, making you stop and stand in your place. He removed your hands from your eyes to only see your blush worsen, as you looked away from him.

“Just finish what you were doing, I’m wearing shorts under this.” He said just as annoyed as he looked, he removed the towel and set it on the bench in front of the wall of lockers.

You almost sighed in relief as you saw the shorts, “A-Alright..” You mumbled as you turned back to putting away the jerseys.

You finished everything in about fifteen minutes when you saw the tall male walking out with his stuff. You panicked at the time, and grabbed your stuff and ran after him, “K-Kagami-kun!” You yelled as you caught up with him.

He stopped in place and looked down at you, to which you avoided his eyes again, “What.”

“W-Well.. I know you don’t like me or s-something…but…it’s dark outside and I was wondering if you could walk me h-home?” You begged as you finally looked up at him and caught his eyes. “It’s not far! Just down the street!” you really really hoped he would walk you home.

He looked at you, then at the door that exited the school, “Why?”

You laughed nervously and rubbed your arm, “I’m scared of the dark.” Your voice was soft as you shifted your gaze to the floor.

Even though the average person wouldn’t be able to hear what you just said, but Kagami heard you loud and clear. He smirked slightly at your childish reason, but he couldn’t help but notice the pull at his heartstrings at how pitiful you looked at the moment, “Okay.” He simply responded before he started for the door again.

Your head shot up at his answer only to see him walking away. A bright smile sprawled across your face as you ran after him, “Th-Thank you so much!” You chimed as the two of you exited the building.

“No problem, Just lead the way.” He said with a tired expression.

With a nod, you started leading him in the direction of your home. You walked closer to him, close enough to be called uncomfortable, but you did jump at every little noise so Kagami didn’t say anything about it. Sure there were street lamps, but you were still scared out of your socks.

After a short walk thankfully, you arrived at your doorstep.

You turned to the male and gave him a small smile, “Thank you again.. Really, it means a lot.” You stated as you rubbed your arm self-consciously.

He nodded and turned to go, before turning back to you, “I don’t hate you.” He remarked, locking eye contact with you, “I feel the exact opposite of hate towards you.” He said slowly as if he wasn’t sure how it sounded out loud.

And he walked off.

It took you a while to process what exactly what he meant, but when it clicked, you could have passed out right then and there. Your face was hot with embarrassment.

–

As the days went on after that night, you started noticing subtle things that changed.

When you passed out waters, Kagami’s hands would linger on yours, making you face light up. It was like it was a game towards him, ‘let’s see how many times I can get [Name] to blush’. He always waited for you after practice to walk you home, sometimes even trying to start a conversation with you. When he learned about your wicked memory, he started helping you memorize plays and game strategies to help the overall team in practice.

All these little things eventually led to Kagami asking you out.

And from there, your strange relationship blossomed.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ ren_writes  
> :3


End file.
